Risking Everything
by Vampire Diaries Rocks
Summary: What if Admiral Marcus decided to let Kirk give himself up to keep his loved one's/crew safe? What would his crew do or say to try to convince Kirk not to sacrifice himself for his crew? I'm also including Kodos and Tarsus IV to this story... Read to find out what happens. I don't own Star Trek: Into Darkness or the characters sadly... If I did than I'd be one happy girl lol.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: What if Admiral Marcus decided to let Kirk give himself up to keep his loved one's/crew safe? What would his crew do or say to try to convince Kirk not to sacrifice himself for his crew? I'm also including Kodos and Tarsus IV to this story...** **Read to find out what happens. I don't own Star Trek: Into Darkness or the characters sadly... If I did than I'd be one happy girl lol.**

**Chapter 1**

Kirk was running towards the screen/window of the bridge of the enterprise. He looked at Admiral Marcus on the screen before he spoke up "Sir, my crew was just following my orders. I take full responsibility for my actions. But, they were mine and they were mine alone. If I transmit Khan's location to you now, all that I ask is that you spare them. Please, sir. I'll do anything you want. Just let them live." Kirk looked at him with a worried expression on his face as he waited for the Admiral to say something. "Only you and Khan no one else, if I see anybody else in sight than I won't hesitate to kill you and you're crew. Same goes for you're ship, if they even try to fire at us than we will not hesitate to destroy the Enterprise got it Kirk?" the admiral said in a serious tone.

Kirk sighed and nodded "I'll have my crew stand down you won't see anybody else with us, or anyone on my crew firing at you and you're crew... me and Khan will be in the transporter room" Admiral Marcus looked at his people "meet him and Khan there go" a few of them nodded and left the bridge to get to the transporter room before Kirk and Khan get there. Admiral Marcus ended the transmission, Kirk turned around to look at his crew "I'm sorry... but I have to do this" he goes to walk off the bridge when Spock stands in his way "Captain we can't let you give yourself over to them..." Spock looked Kirk in the face "I'm not the Captain anymore Spock... you are so let me do this please I owe you all this much... after everything I've done I don't deserve to be Captain but you do." Kirk looked at Spock before sighing sadly "take care of the crew Spock they need a leader who won't get them killed... and I know if I'm their Captain than I'll just get them killed so I'm making you the Captain of the ship..." Spock frowned at Kirk than nodded at him, Kirk went to the medical bay where they put Khan when Admiral Marcus's ship fired upon the Enterprise. Khan looked up as Kirk walked in medical bay "Khan I need you to come with me now" Kirk said with a deep sigh as he stopped in front of Khan.

Khan raised an eyebrow at Kirk "and why would I go with you Captain?" he just watched Kirk stand there staring at him "because we're going over to the other ship that's why" Kirk shook his head at Khan who was smirking "wipe that smirk off or I will. Are you coming with me or not?" Kirk asked before looking over at Bones who was working on the tribble that he found, Khan stood up "show the way" he looked at Kirk. Kirk started to walk out of the medical bay while Khan shortly followed, Kirk walked down to the transporter room "did you get the coordinates from Admiral Marcus's ship?" Kirk asked the person who works in the transporter room. The person nodded their head as they typed in the coordinates for Admiral Marcus's ship that Kirk and Khan were about to transport to, Kirk sighed as him and Khan got onto their own platform in the transporter room. Kirk waited for Admiral Marcus's men to receive the coordinates of Kirk and Khan's location on the Enterprise, Admiral Marcus's men in the transporter room typed the coordinates into the system of the ship.

Both Kirk and Khan were transported to Admiral Marcus's ship, Admiral Marcus had men there when Kirk and Khan landed to arrest them. "Captain James Tiberius Kirk you're under arrest" one of the officers grabbed Jim roughly while another officer handcuffed his wrist behind his back, a third officer knocked Khan out from behind with his stun gun "is that how you treat all of you're prisoners that surrender to you?" Jim asked in a sarcasm tone as the officer holding his left arm pulled it roughly making Jim hiss out in pain. The officer holding Jim's arm dragged him out of the transporter room and straight to the bridge where Admiral Marcus was at, Jim was struggling with the officer as they walked before reaching their destination. Admiral Marcus turned towards them "hello Jim long time no see..." he smirked before Admiral Marcus's officer pushed Jim into the Captain's chair.

Admiral Marcus looked over at Jim who just sat there in the Captain's chair with his hands handcuffed behind his back still. "sir we're being hailed" Admiral Marcus turned his attention towards the person that spoke up "who?" he walked over to the person. The person looked up from his monitor before speaking "Kodos sir, he wants to talk to you about something or someone..." Admiral Marcus sighed before he turned his attention towards Jim whose body motion went all stiff when he heard the name Kodos, he raised an eyebrow but ignored Jim "put him on the screen" he walked in front of the screen/window that the bridge faced. The person at the monitor put Kodos on the screen "Admiral Marcus you have someone that I want, if you give him to me than I'll let you and you're crew live" he looked from Admiral Marcus to Jim Kirk who was sitting in the Captains chair not moving a muscle.

**What will Admiral Marcus's reply be to Kodos request for Jim? Will he hand over Jim to Kodos? Stay tuned to find out what happens next, I'll need a few reviews before I can continue I want at least a few reviews before I post a new chapter because I would like to know who likes this story so far till than have a good evening or day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Author's Note: **I wanna thank these people for reviewing so thanks to Guest, Barker2000, al, kitkatthevampirelover92, WriterLea, Tomy and another guest. Also I'm not great with the whole accent part so just picture hearing Chekov speaking in his Russian accent, also this is going to be a long chapter also I changed some stuff and fixed it up as well so I hope you all enjoy it being a long chapter compare to chapter one...

Spock went back to the bridge to find out what was happening with the Captain. Uhura looked towards the door of the bridge to find Spock returning from wherever he went when the Captain took off for the other ship that Admiral Marcus was in charge of "since the Captain decided to surrender himself to Admiral Marcus he placed me in charge of the Enterprise... let's figure out what we can do to get our Captain back... let's get to work" he looked at each of his crew that are on the bridge before he sat down in the Captain's chair. Uhura turned her chair to look at Spock who was deep in thought about something, she frowned because she was worried about him but also for Jim who handed himself and Khan over to Admiral Marcus to save his crew.

Uhura stood up from her chair "Captain what are we looking for? Anything specific?" she stood right in front of Spock who slowly looked up at her, he sighed deeply "find out what kind of plans Admiral Marcus has for Jim... I want to know as soon as we can find out" Uhura nodded before walking back to her seat and listening to any transmissions coming from the ship that Admiral Marcus, his men, Jim, and Khan were on. Spock looked towards Chekov "I want you to look for any warping from that ship. If you notice them going into warp than put us into warp as well, I want to know where they go" Chekov nodded his head before getting back to work on the Vengeance to see if it would go into warp. Sulu was waiting for orders from Spock who finally turned his attention towards him "try and help Mr. Chekov out with their ship if you catch something that he doesn't than let me know as soon as you know" Sulu nodded his head before turning back to his console as well as helping Chekov out.

Spock pressed a button on the Captain's chair, he was opening a comm channel to talk to Scotty "Spock to Engineering" he waited for a response. Spock heard Scotty's Scottish voice telling his friend Keenser from Delta Vega to get down from something that he was sitting on "Aye Captain what can I do for you?" he finally turned his attention towards his communicator. Spock raised one of his eyebrows when he heard Scotty telling Keenser to get down "is the ship capable to go into warp anytime soon?" Spock was hoping that Scotty would say yes instead of giving him a no. Spock just hoped that Jim was going to be okay but he knew the type of person that Jim Kirk was. "Bloody hell man I'm working on getting it back up and running again! But I should have it up and running sooner than later though... I'll make sure to keep you updated on the progress of the warp core, Scotty out" he closed his communicator which ended the connection to the bridge. Scotty went back to working on the warp core once again while Keenser walked over to help him out with the warp core machine to help the Enterprise go into warp once again.

Spock sighed as he looked up at the crew on the bridge, he noticed that everyone on the bridge were staring at him. Spock raised his left eyebrow at them "is there anything new coming from the Vengeance Mr. Sulu?" Sulu sighed and shook his head "not as of right now Captain... but I'll let you know if I find anything new that goes on..." Sulu went back to looking at his console in front of him. Spock nodded before he turned his attention towards Pavel Chekov "open a comm for each floor so I can let them know what's going on" Pavel nodded before he opened up a comm for Spock.

Pavel turned around to face Spock "I opened a comm for you Captain" he said in his Russian accent. Spock nodded before speaking to the crew of the Enterprise "attention crew members of the Enterprise Captain James T. Kirk decided to hand himself over to Admiral Marcus so his crew will be safe... and doing so he placed me as acting Captain but we're working on getting our Captain back... Spock out" he closed the comm that Chekov opened up for him. Everyone on the bridge looked over at Spock again who was deep in thought about something but no one knew what he was thinking about... McCoy walked over to where Spock was sitting at "what about Jim? How are we going to get him back now?" Spock looked up at McCoy. He sighed before getting up out of the Captain's chair "walk with me Doctor, Mr. Sulu you have the conn" he walked over to where the lift was located, Leonard McCoy followed Spock onto the lift.

* * *

Admiral Marcus looked straight at the screen that Kodos was waiting patiently for his answer "I need an answer Admiral... so what will it be? Are you going to hand him over to me? Are am I going to kill each and everyone one of you and you're crew?" he wasn't looking at Admiral Marcus he was looking right at Jim. Admiral Marcus let out a sigh that he didn't know he was holding in "you have a deal you'll get Jim Kirk as long as you let me and my men live... Do we have a deal?" Admiral Marcus didn't look away from the screen. Kodos took his eyes off of Jim to get a glimpse of Admiral Marcus "yes we have a deal" Kodos looked at Jim again, Jim wouldn't look at Kodos.

Admiral Marcus walked over to the person piloting the ship "where would you like us to hand Mr. Kirk to you? Name where and when and we'll be there to hand him over to you..." he said as Kodos had a puzzled look that quickly turned into a smirk. Admiral Marcus noticed the puzzled look that was easy to notice that was on Kodos expression "I'm having one of my men send the coordinates of my location to you and you're men..." Kodos couldn't stop staring at Jim who just sat in the Captain's chair. Kodos noticed that Jim was barely moving a muscle "let you know when we receive the coordinates, when we receive them we'll warp to where your located at" Admiral Marcus said as he watched the person at the console working. One of Kodo's men sent the coordinates, Admiral Marcus saw the coordinates pop up on the console in front of him and the guy at the console.

The guy at the console set the ship up so it was ready to go into warp "Contact me once you get closer so I can send a couple of my men to where you'll hand the famous James Tiberius Kirk over to me and my men" Kodos said before he had his men disconnect the feed. Admiral Marcus turned his attention towards his first officer "take Mr. Kirk to the brig and don't take the handcuffs off" Admiral Marcus watched his first officer nod his head before he walked over to Jim. The first officer grabbed one of Jim's arms and he dragged him up out of the Captain's chair. Admiral Marcus watched as his first officer dragged Jim off of the bridge, the first officer than dragged Jim down to the holding cells that were in the brig. The first officer pushed Jim into of the holding cells before they locked Jim in it, Jim watched from inside the holding cell.

Jim walked over to the back wall, he leaned against it before sliding down it. Jim sat on the floor as the first officer walked away, he slowly closed his eyes which only brought on memories from his childhood on Tarsus IV. Jim sighed to himself as he sat there trying to keep the miserable memories away but he wasn't doing a good job at keeping them away, he fought so hard to keep them at bay. The first officer returned to the bridge where Admiral Marcus was in the Captain's chair again "did you put him in one of the holding cells?" the first officer nodded before taking his seat at his console, Admiral Marcus watched his first officer for a couple of minutes "yes sir he's in the holding cell now... are we leaving for Kodos new location?" he turned around in his seat to face Admiral Marcus.

Admiral Marcus looked at his first officer in the eyes for once "yes we are so let's get to warp 7" he turned to face the pilot of the ship "set the course for the planet Tarsus IV... I know he use to live there but his new location is on the other side of the planet from his old site of living residence..." Admiral Marcus's crew turned to face him with puzzled looks on their faces. A few minutes passed before the pilot turned back to his console and put the ship into warp 7 that took them towards Tarsus IV, Admiral Marcus watched as the ship went into warp.

**Author's Note: **Will Jim's friends and family figure out where Admiral Marcus is taking him? What will Kodos do to Jim? Stay tuned to find out what happens next.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Author's Note: **So should I do a slash story of Bones and Jim or put Jim with Carol Marcus? Let me know in you're reviews about who you want Jim to be with. Thanks to these people for reviewing Barker2000, WriterLea, Guest. Hope everyone liked the last two chapters... anyways here's chapter 3 so I hope everyone enjoys.

Both Spock and Bones were standing inside of the lift as it took them up to the med bay where Spock figured they could find out about Jim's past or try to figure out about it. "Spock what are we doing in here? There's nothing in here that has to do with Jim!" Bones said before looking around med bay for any clues on why they were there in the first place, Spock looked over at Bones with one of his eyebrows raised "I was hoping that you had Captain's medical file in here somewhere... I know all of our files are in here since you have to give yearly exams" he watched as Bones shook his head at the Vulcan that was standing next to him, Spock watched as Bones walked away and straight to his office in med bay. Spock quickly followed Bones into his office as he looked through a file cabinet "Doctor are you looking for his medical file?" he raised an eyebrow as Bones turned around and glared at him from where he was standing, Bones rolled his eyes before continuing to look through the file cabinet for the file he was looking for "found it!" he walked over to the desk in the office before he sat down in the chair.

Spock sat down in the opposite chair from where Bones was sitting, he watched as Bones looked at the front of Jim Kirk's medical file "are we sure we want to really look through his medical file...? I mean if he finds out that we looked at it than he'll be angry with the both of us, do we really want that to happen?" Bones looked up at Spock after he said that. Spock looked at the doctor as they both processed about what they were about to do by invading Jim's medical background, Bones closed his eyes before he let out a small sigh while he thought deeply about it all. "if it comes to it than I'll take full blame Doctor after all it was my idea..." Spock watched as Bones closed his eyes, Bones opened his eyes to look from Spock to Jim's medical file that was sitting on the desk in front of them.

Bones took a deep breathe of air before he opened Jim's file, he read through it all at a slow pace so he didn't miss anything, Spock just sat there watching Bones read Jim's medical file. "What does it say Doctor?" he tilted his head to the side as the doctor continued to read, Spock noticed that Bones closed his eyes as he set the medical file down onto the desk in front of him before he quickly stood up from his seat behind the desk. Spock raised one of his eyebrows and pulled the file closer to him as he quickly read what made Bones stand up in a hurry before he quickly asked "Doctor is this correct? All of it I mean?" Spock looked up from the medical file which was sitting open in front of him in which he just finished reading it, he turned his attention and focus onto Bones who was staring at something on his wall in his office that Spock didn't even notice in the first place until now. "Spock it's all true everything in that file isn't false it's true every last bit of it... dammit man I'm a damn doctor and I didn't notice the signs or the scars that I noticed in our dorm room that we shared! Why the hell didn't he tell me any of this?! I'm his best friend! He knows he can always confide in me!" Bones closed his eyes and shook his head at himself.

Spock had both of his eyebrows raised at the doctors outburst, he didn't have a clue as to what Bones was talking about at the current moment "Doctor what are you talking about? Does this have to do with Captain's file?" Spock asked as he stood up and walked right over to the Doctors side who must have started to pace around his office. Bones was speaking to himself as he thought long and hard about Jim's file, Spock put a hand on Bones shoulder that made him face Spock "yes it has everything to do with his file! The scars I was talking about are all over Jim's back... I'm guessing that he got them from Tarsus IV, he's one of the Tarsus 9!" Bones had to sit down at this news, Spock could only watch Bones shock expression on his face. Spock stood with his hands behind his back as he watched the doctor sit down in a hurry to process this new news about Jim's childhood. "how do you think he got the scars than doctor? Could he possibly identify Kodos?" Spock asked the doctor who looked up at Spock before nodding his head words were slipping from his train of thoughts.

Bones put one of his hands over his face as he felt awful about what his best friend had gone through as a child, Spock just watched Bones react to this news that they learned not too long ago about their friend/Captain. "Doctor we need to find and save the Captain before it's too late, what do you think Admiral Marcus would want with Jim?" he looked at the picture frame on the desk that was sitting in front of the file and Bones, Spock quickly looked at the picture frame which he never noticed until now that it was a picture of the doctor and of Jim when the both of them were in the Academy. "I know dammit! You don't think I know that?! He's my damn best friend and he's out there by himself with people who want to kill anyone that get in their way!" he sighed deeply before frowning at Spock "I'm sorry Spock I didn't mean to yell at you, this whole thing is just so messed up that I should know these things about Jim but I don't because he doesn't speak about his childhood" Spock saw how torn up the doctor was about the situation.

Spock was about to respond when they heard a beep coming from Bones desk so Bones clicked a button on the monitor and Sulu came onto the screen "what is it Mr. Sulu?" Spock had spoken up at that moment, Sulu looked from Spock to McCoy who was pale from the news they found out. "sir you wanted me to update you whenever Admiral Marcus's ship went into warp... well we noticed it turn towards the opposite direction and they went into warp..." he said in a hurry so Spock and Bones would be filled in. Bones looked at Sulu with a frown forming "Affirmative, do you know where they were heading towards Mr. Sulu?" Spock wanted to know where Admiral Marcus and his crew were headed towards so he could give orders to the crew on the bridge, Sulu shakes his head "no sir, I'm sorry sir I did the best that I could to figure out where they were heading but Admiral Marcus covered his tracks when they went into warp..." he frowned to himself as Spock nodded his head. Bones closed his eyes, they all now knew they just lost their Captain for good more than likely. Both Bones and Spock headed up to the bridge to figure out what the crew would do next to get their Captain back in one piece.

* * *

Khan smirked over at Jim from the holding cell that he was sitting in, Jim sighed as he sat on the floor with his head leaning against the wall. Khan watched as Jim kept his eyes closed, Jim quickly opened his eyes as his past memories that he wanted to forget about came rushing back in a flash. Jim let out the breathe of air that he was holding in, Khan watched as Jim was trying his best to stand up but was failing at trying so he gave up "you won't succeed at getting up not with you're hands handcuffed..." he smirked at Jim who looked right at him, Jim rolled his eyes at Khan with one of his famous smirks on his face "says the super human over there" he slipped his handcuffed hands from behind him to over his feet and straight in front of him "you were saying?" Jim winked with his smirk still on his face. Khan watched as Jim stood up from where he was sitting, he took a look around the holding cell that he was in. Khan raised an eyebrow as Jim quickly laid down on the bench/bed that was in the holding cells "ah nice and comfy didn't think these things were this comfy otherwise I would have been down here a very long time ago" he smirked more to himself before his eyes closed.

Khan watched as Jim closed his eyes right after he had laid down on the bed that was in the holding cell with Jim "you humans are very strange, I've never seen someone so interested in laying down on any of these holding cells beds" Khan said with both of his eyebrows raised. Jim chuckled when he heard what Khan had said to him, he rolled his eyes because Khan was just sitting on the bed in his own holding cell "I'd rather be strange than being weak!" he just laid there waiting for something to happen. Khan got up from the bed and walked towards the glass that was keeping him inside his holding cell, Jim didn't ever hear Khan standing up. Jim had drifted off into a deep sleep where nightmares were lurking in the back of his mind, Khan stood there watching Jim sleep with raised eyebrows.

Jim sighed as he slept on the bed while Khan got bored of watching Jim Kirk sleeping on the bed he was still laying on. Khan looked towards the hallways leading down to the holding cells, he saw Admiral Marcus walking over to the glass keeping him locked up in the holding cell. "Khan you see how much trouble you've caused me by telling Kirk over there about everything . I gave you everything! And this is how you repay me by trying to kill me and everyone else in headquarters!" Khan glared at Admiral Marcus who looked at Khan with a serious expression planted on his face. Jim woke up at hearing Admiral Marcus talking to someone so he sat up and looked at both Khan and Admiral Marcus, he had one of his eyebrows raised at them "what the hell is going on?" he stood up from the holding cell bed and walked towards the glass to his own holding cell, both Admiral Marcus and Khan turned their attention towards Jim who was watching them with a puzzled look on his face. "It's none of you're damn business Kirk! You should of stayed out of this from the start but did you? No you had to go and have Khan here surrender instead of using those weapons against him!" Admiral Marcus hissed towards Jim who sighed and shook his head at the Admiral.

Khan smirked at how angry Admiral Marcus was "I sense you're angry and you should of kept me asleep instead of waking me" he looked at Jim who shook his head again. Admiral Marcus looked from Khan to Jim before leaving to head back up to the bridge, Jim let out a deep breathe of air "you sure do know how to piss off the Admiral..." he sat back down on the bed. Jim put his back against the wall that was by the bed, he closed his eyes but not before running a hand through his short spiky hair. Khan saw Jim run a hand through his hair before he saw Jim closing his eyes, Khan started pacing around his holding cell. Jim fell asleep sitting up and leaning against the wall from behind him. Khan turned to look towards Jim's holding cell which he noticed that Jim had fallen asleep sitting up, Khan stopped pacing around before sitting down on his own bed in the holding cell that he was kept in.

* * *

Admiral Marcus walked back onto the bridge which he took a look at his crew who were on the bridge at the time of hour that it was. He noticed that most of the people on the bridge weren't the people who work the day shift, the people on the bridge were mostly the night shift that he didn't know. "Admiral on the bridge" he turned his attention towards the person that spoke "at ease gentlemen. How far are we from the planet Tarsus?" Admiral Marcus looked around his crew who were on the bridge, they all turned their attention towards the Admiral who walked swiftly over to the Captain's chair. Admiral Marcus noticed that the Navigator was the one working at his console instead of looking at him "about a few hours till we reach the planet sir" the Admiral nodded his head even though the Navigator couldn't see him nodding. Admiral Marcus got up from the Captain's chair "you have the conn Commander Drake I'm going to get some shut eye for a few hours wake me up when we get closer to our destination" Commander Drake turned his attention to Admiral Marcus.

Admiral Marcus left the bridge leaving the Commander in charge of the ship as well as the bridge. Commander Drake watched the Admiral leave the bridge to head to the Captain's quarters for some much needed rest. The Commander turned his attention back to his console, he studied his console as well as the planet Tarsus. Commander Drake was curious to know why the ex Governor of Tarsus would want someone like James Tiberius Kirk of all people why him? He turned to face the navigator next to him "why would Kodos want James Kirk? He's just a Starfleet Captain..." Drake had a frown on his face as the navigator next to him turned to face him "maybe you should take a look at Kirk's file it says in there. I'm sure the Admiral will let you read Kirk's file... especially since he's a war criminal now" the navigator went back to working on his own console that was in front of him.

Commander Drake sighed to himself as he accessed Jim's file that had his entire life in it, he raised an eyebrow as he read line after line up until he had to stop himself when he got to Jim being on the planet Tarsus IV during the massacre that was caused from the fungus that killed all of the plants and crops on the planet. He decided to get up from his station to talk to Jim about the truth, he turned to look at the navigator that was stationed next to his station "I'll be back soon you have the conn till I return" he turned towards the lift to take him down to where the holding cells were located. Drake sighed to himself as he got into the lift, he quickly pressed the button for the brig where they were holding both Khan and Jim Kirk.

**Will the crew and Jim's friends figure out where Admiral Marcus is taking Jim to? What will Drake ask Jim? **


End file.
